Pinkie humoriste
by princessed
Summary: Un nouveau poney propose à Pinkie de changer son style d'humour...


C'était une belle journée à Poneyville. Devant sa petite maison, Pinkie Pie s'entrainait à faire du monocycle avec ses pattes avant tout en jonglant avec ses pattes arrière. C'était un exercice difficile mais elle s'acharnait parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle devait avoir l'air parfaitement hilarant. A deux pas de là, Gummy la regardait fixement. Ou peut-être qu'il ne la regardait pas, c'était difficile de savoir avec des yeux pareils.

Soudain, des applaudissements retentirent. Surprise, Pinkie Pie perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Qui était-ce ? Histoire d'être drôle, elle ferma les yeux et demanda :

\- Qui est là ? Attendez, laissez-moi deviner, c'est toi, Twilight ?

\- Non, répondit une voix grave.

\- Grincheux ?

\- Non plus.

\- Oh, je sais ! Tu es le pégase qui m'a prêté son journal lors du dernier rodéo et tu es venu le rechercher ! Mais je ne l'ai plus ! Je l'ai recyclé en masque en papier mâché et on ne peut plus le lire ! Mais je peux te donner autre chose, tu sais ! Des ballons, des confettis, des marshmallows…

Pinkie sauta sur ses pieds et se trouva face à un étalon licorne tout blanc, à la crinière rouge. Sa marque de beauté était un point d'exclamation. En voyant l'air confus de Pinkie, il éclata de rire.

\- Calmez-vous, voyons ! dit-il avec de grands gestes. Nous ne nous connaissons pas mais je suis impressionné par votre numéro. Je m'appelle Rire Moqueur et je recherche de nouveaux talents pour organiser des spectacles. On m'a dit que vous êtes la meilleure humoriste de tout Poneyville.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Pinkie. C'est gentil mais je ne suis pas humoriste. J'organise des fêtes et je fais le clown pour faire rire tout le monde. Et puis, c'est quoi, une humoriste ?

\- Il s'agit d'une personne qui utilise son esprit pour faire rire les poneys, justement, expliqua Rire Moqueur. J'aimerais vous faire auditionner. Est-ce possible ?

\- Whaooouuuu ! hurla Pinkie. J'adorerais auditionner pour vous ! Et puis, c'est quoi, auditionner ?

L'étalon le lui expliqua. Pinkie s'étonna, puis décida d'accepter. Après tout, c'était une façon comme une autre de passer l'après-midi.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, les amies de Pinkie l'aidèrent à monter une petite estrade dans un pré. Elles étaient toutes venues l'encourager. Etrangement, Pinkie ne se sentait nullement inquiète. C'était ses amies qui stressaient pour elle, en particulier Rarity, qui se souvenait du stress de tous ses défilés, et Fluttershy, qui s'imaginait être à sa place et avait peur pour elle. Enfin, Rire Moqueur arriva et le spectacle commença.

C'était un de ces spectacles dont Pinkie avait l'habitude : tartes à la crème, confettis, ballons, monocycle et bonnes blagues d'écolier. Les amies riaient de bon cœur. Rire Moqueur, lui, arborait une mine sévère. A la fin du spectacle, quand Apple Jack fit circuler le jus de pomme et les cupcakes aux pommes, l'humoriste entraîna Pinkie dans un coin.

\- Êtes-vous satisfaite de votre spectacle ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mais oui, évidemment ! On a passé un bon moment !

Rire Moqueur soupira.

\- Ecoutez, Mademoiselle, commença-t-il…

\- Pinkie ! Tout le monde m'appelle Pinkie !

\- Pinkie, vous avez du potentiel mais vous n'allez pas assez loin. Il y a énormément de choses qui ne vont pas dans votre spectacle.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un n'aimait pas les spectacles de Pinkie. D'habitude, elle rendait tout le monde heureux ! Elle resta bouche bée, puis demanda :

\- Hein ? D'accord, vous aimeriez quoi ? Des tartes à la crème de banane ? Du monocycle à trois roues ? Des confettis qui chantent ? Des…

L'humoriste soupira et lui tendit sa carte.

\- Venez me voir à cette adresse demain à quatorze heures, lui intima-t-il. Je peux faire de vous une humoriste d'exception ou vous pouvez rester comme vous êtes.

Un autre poney se serait vexé mais Pinkie n'était pas du genre susceptible. Elle proposa un cupcake à Rire Moqueur et n'y pensa plus.

* * *

Cependant, Pinkie se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle avait fait un cauchemar très bizarre : il y avait des gens tristes, de la crème de banane, des brocolis, et au milieu de tout ça, la princesse Luna qui lui disait de prendre un peu de recul pour se faire une idée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Pinkie Pie voyait Luna en rêve, d'ailleurs. En général, elle rendait visite à Pinkie quand elle se sentait épuisée après avoir dissipé plusieurs cauchemars, et Pinkie lui remontait le moral en la faisant rire. C'était leur petit secret de la nuit. Cette nuit-là, Pinkie Pie n'avait même pas pensé à faire rire Luna, et cela la rendait malade.

 _Je ne suis plus drôle,_ pensa-t-elle _. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire si je perds totalement mon sens de la dérision. Ma vie aura-t-elle encore un sens ?_

 _Et si j'allais voir ce Rire Moqueur ? Il a sûrement de bonnes idées ! Je pourrais toujours les accommoder à ma sauce si je ne les aime pas ! Et même si on ne s'entend pas, c'est toujours intéressant de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes !_

Soulagée, Pinkie Pie se remit au lit et rêva de feux d'artifices et de cidre à la fraise…

* * *

Elle se rendit le lendemain à l'hôtel où dormait Rire Moqueur et lui demanda joyeusement ce qui n'allait pas dans son spectacle. L'étalon la considéra gravement et demanda :

\- Quel est votre gag préféré ?

\- La tarte à la crème ! répondit Pinkie sans hésitation.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hé bien, c'est le gag le plus infaillible ! Tout le monde rit quand je m'envoie une tarte à la crème !

\- Pourquoi ?

Pinkie resta muette. Elle ne trouvera rien à répondre. Rire Moqueur la regarda de la tête aux sabots et annonça :

\- Je vais vous dire pourquoi. Quand vous vous prenez une tarte à la crème en pleine figure, vous avez l'air ridicule et les poneys pensent : « ah, moi j'ai l'air moins stupide qu'elle ! »

\- C'est possible, répondit Pinkie. Moi, ça ne me dérange…

\- On appelle ça la moquerie, coupa Rire Moqueur. C'est une composante essentielle de l'humour. Pour qu'un poney rie, il doit absolument se sentir supérieur à un autre poney, c'est pour cela que l'humour doit obligatoirement rabaisser un poney quelconque.

Pinkie Pie resta bouche bée. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé les choses comme cela ! Comme c'était bizarre…

\- Je crois que je vais quand même continuer mon spec…

\- Tenez, prenez votre représentation d'hier ! coupa encore Rire Moqueur. Vous avez fait monter un Pégase sur scène. Pourquoi l'avoir choisie, elle ?

\- Oh, c'est facile ! s'écria Pinkie. Rainbow Dash aime bien quand tout le monde la regarde !

\- Et vos autres amies ?

\- J'aurais pu choisir Twilight ou Apple Jack, supposa Pinkie. Pas les autres : Fluttershy a peur quand tous les regards sont sur elle et Rarity portait une jolie robe. Elle m'aurait boudée si j'avais envoyé de la crème sur sa jolie robe !

\- Vous avez tout faux ! lança Rire Moqueur. Il fallait choisir Rarity. Si elle avait sali sa robe, tout le monde aurait ri !

\- Oh, mais elle, elle se serait mise en colère ! s'indigna Pinkie Pie.

\- C'est ça qui est drôle ! rétorqua l'étalon. Un poney qui s'énerve, c'est toujours drôle ! Du reste, si elle est mécontente, cela veut dire qu'elle n'a pas le sens de l'humour !

C'en était trop pour Pinkie. Elle ramassa son monocyle et sortit sans dire un mot. Salir des robes pour faire rire les poneys ? Cette méthode était vraiment trop méchante !

* * *

Pinkie se rendit au magasin de gâteaux de Madame et Monsieur Cake et paya une tournée de cupcakes à ses amies pour se changer les idées. Elle ne pensa plus à Rire Moqueur pendant de longues semaines.

Et puis, un jour, Twilight Sparkle frappa à sa porte et lui annonça une nouvelle triste. Il y avait eu un orage au milieu de la nuit et la foudre avait frappé l'école, qui avait entièrement brûlé. Heureusement, aucun poulain n'était blessé mais il allait falloir tout reconstruire, et cela allait coûter beaucoup d'argent.

Pinkie promit d'aider. Dix minutes plus tard, c'était les Chercheuses de Talents qui frappaient à sa porte.

\- On a eu une idée ! annonça Apple Bloom.

\- On veut organiser un spectacle pour récolter des fonds et faire reconstruire notre école. On aimerait que tu participes ! continua Sweetie Belle.

\- Comme ça, on aura peut-être notre marque de beauté d'organisatrice de spectacle ! acheva Scootaloo.

\- Whouuaaaa ! hurla Pinkie. Un spectacle ! C'est une idée super trop géniale !

\- Alors tu vas nous aider ? demanda Sweetie Belle.

\- Bien sûr que je vais vous aider ! Vous êtes trop géniales les filles. Vous faites ça quand ?

\- Dès ce soir, bien sûr ! répondit Scootaloo. Tiens, on t'a même trouvé ça !

Elle lui tendit un petit livre. Pinkie lut le nom de l'auteur et fronça les sourcils. C'était un recueil de blagues écrit par Rire Moqueur.

\- Merci les filles, balbutia Pinkie, mais d'habitude j'utilise mes propres blagues…

\- Oh, s'il te plait… murmurèrent les trois copines en chœur.

Elles avaient l'air si triste que Pinkie accepta de citer au moins une blague du recueil. Les trois pouliches sortirent et Pinkie décida… de danser les claquettes. Ben oui, elle n'avait pas tellement de suite dans les idées.

* * *

La fin de l'après-midi arriva trop vite. Le spectacle commença et les numéros s'enchaînèrent. Danse, chant, magie… Enfin, le tour de Pinkie arriva et elle se trouva seule sur scène.

 _Il faut absolument que je les fasse rire…_

Elle commença par son numéro sur les pattes avant. Les poneys riaient mais moins que d'habitude. Pinkie ne comprenait pas pourquoi…

 _Je vais leur raconter la fois où j'ai confondu la confiture avec la moutarde, ça fait toujours rire…_

Le numéro était presque fini. Pinkie Pie remarqua les chercheuses de Talents assises au premier rang. L'une d'elle lui tendit un exemplaire du fameux livre. A contrecœur, le poney rose l'ouvrit au hasard et lut :

\- Vous savez ce qui arrive aux pégases qui sont trop stupides pour savoir voler ?

Il y eut un silence de mort. Quelques poneys se forcèrent à rire par politesse mais tous les autres la fixaient avec stupéfaction. Et puis un sanglot déchira le silence. Pinkie tourna la tête à gauche et vit Fluttershy qui pleurait sur l'épaule de Rarity. Près d'elles, Rainbow Dash la fusillait du regard tandis que Twilight et Apple Jack échangeaient des regards inquiets. Soudain, Pinkie eut l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses sabots.

 _Je suis nulle,_ pensa-t-elle _. Rainbow m'a raconté la façon dont les pégases se moquaient de Fluttershy quand elle était pouliche. Ils la traitaient de tous les noms parce qu'elle ne savait pas bien voler. Aujourd'hui encore, il y a des tas de pouliches pégases dont on se moque continuellement, tout ça parce qu'ils n'acceptent pas qu'un pégase puisse aimer autre chose que le sport et la compétition. Je viens de réveiller les mauvais souvenirs de Fluttershy et je l'ai fait pleurer. Oh, comment je peux faire pour rattraper le coup ?_

Maladroitement, Pinkie Pie balança le livre et lança d'une voix mal assurée :

\- Rien, parce que les pégases sont tous trop géniaux ! Et maintenant, mon gag préféré !

Elle attrapa une tarte à la crème et se la lança sur le museau. D'habitude, quand elle faisait cela, tous les poneys éclataient d'un fou rire incontrôlable mais cette fois-ci, il n'y eut rien. Pas un gloussement, pas un pouffement, juste les halètements de Fluttershy qui essayait de ravaler ses larmes.

 _Maintenant, je ne suis même plus drôle,_ pensa Pinkie _. Ma vie est fichue._

Et elle se sauva sans demander son reste.

* * *

Les Chercheuses de Talents allèrent d'elles-mêmes s'excuser auprès de Twilight Sparkle et de ses amies. Oui, elles avaient bien prêté ce recueil de blagues insultantes à Pinkie Pie. Non, elles ne l'avaient même pas lu avant. Elles ne pensaient pas que cela tournerait si mal et elles se sentaient vraiment désolées.

Les cinq amies partirent avant la fin du spectacle et se rendirent chez Pinkie. Elles la trouvèrent fourrant toutes ses affaires dans un grand sac, hagarde et le crin tout raide. Stupéfaites, elles lui demandèrent ce qu'elle avait en tête. Pinkie s'écroula.

\- Je pars d'ici, dit-elle simplement. Vous allez toutes me manquer mais je ne peux pas rester. Je dois partir me trouver un autre métier.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne suis plus drôle ! lança le poney rose. Je voulais… j'ai bien vu comme personne n'a ri quand je me suis mis une tarte à la crème en pleine figure. Je crois que je vais retourner dans mon ancienne ferme. Et déplacer des cailloux. Ça, je peux le faire.

Pinkie s'assit et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Les cinq amies se regardèrent et ce fut Twilight qui parla en premier.

\- C'est vrai, dit-elle. D'habitude, quand tu fais ton gag de la tarte à la crème, tu as l'air toute contente. C'est pour ça qu'on est mortes de rire à chaque fois : on partage ta joie ! Mais là, tu avais l'air tout triste et une personne triste, ça n'est jamais drôle.

Pinkie s'arrêta net. On ne lui avait jamais expliqué cela et pourtant, elle l'avait pressenti à chaque tarte à la crème. C'était incroyable ! Se sentant en confiance, elle continua :

\- C'est vrai, j'étais triste. Je venais de lire cette horreur de blague raciste contre les pégases et je me sentais très mal ! Et tout le monde m'en veut, maintenant !

Fluttershy balbutia quelque chose et tendit un mouchoir à Pinkie. Apple Jack enchaîna :

\- Je crois que ce que Fluttershy veut te dire, c'est qu'elle a beaucoup souffert de la discrimination et que cette blague a ranimé de mauvais souvenirs.

\- C'est vrai, bafouilla Fluttershy mais…

\- Je te demande pardon ! hurla presque Pinkie en sautant sur place ! Pardon ! Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

\- C'est déjà fait, murmura Fluttershy en rougissant. Tu… tu n'étais pas toi-même.

\- C'est vrai, ajouta Twilight. D'habitude, tu ne fais jamais de blagues racistes, alors on était toutes sous le choc.

\- Et moi pareil, éructa Pinkie. J'ai choisi la fête et le rire parce que je voulais rendre tous les poneys heureux, pas pour les choquer ou les faire pleurer. Il y a peut-être une méthode pour faire rire les poneys tout en parlant de discrimination mais à partir de maintenant, je ferais uniquement ce que je fais le mieux !

Sur ce, Pinkie fit de grands bonds jusqu'au placard, attrapa une tarte à la crème de banane et… alla la poser sur la table. Ensuite, elle alla chercher des assiettes, des petites cuillers… Ses copines ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Rainbow Dash.

\- Je prépare une fête pour mes amies ! On a le temps d'en faire une petite, non ? J'ai du gâteau, de la musique, des confettis…

Les amies éclatèrent de rire et allèrent s'installer à table. On mangea et on plaisanta pendant un bon moment. Tout était redevenu comme avant à Poneyville, là où les poneys sont heureux.

 _La fin!_


End file.
